I Will Be Yours Forever
by lorna-endou
Summary: The war is over. Kira and the others returned to earth. On their way back they encountered an unexpected problem. Can they solve the problem? KxL AxC MxD. Chapter 2 UP
1. End of a War

**I WILL BE YOURS FOREVER**

CHAPTER 1 "End of a War"

A Gundam Seed Fanfic by lorna-endou aka mylene-jenius

After the battle, the Earth Alliance and the PLANTS agreed to have a peace talk. This peace talks between them will determine the fate of all Naturals and Coordinators.

The Archangel, Eternal and the Kusanagi are on their way to Earth weary and yet hopeful of what the future holds for its crew members.

Inside the Eternal, Lacus was overjoyed knowing that Kira made it back alive. Upon entering the bridge, Kira almost fell when Lacus jumped into his arms. The initial shock was quickly replaced by comfort and something else as Kira slowly circled his arms around Lacus. He closed his eyes and took in him a familiar scent that reminded him of the time when he was with her at the PLANTS. During those times when the battles he had fought seemed to be dreams that he had awoken from. He felt his eyes start to feel hot as tears slowly came. This time it was real. The war was over, but at the cost of so many lives. Lives of the people he cared about.

"_I thought I wouldn't see you again." _Lacus said trying to keep herself from crying but failing.

"_I'm back now. Sorry if I worried you." _

She raised her head slowly to look at him. His eyes looked both happy and sad. She couldn't even determine what his tears were for. She kissed him lightly and rested her head on his shoulders. Tears flowing freely now.

"_I don't know what I will do if you had died out there." _

"_I don't know how I survived. The ring you gave me made me realize that there is someone waiting for me and I have a place to return to."_

"_You're really stupid sometimes, you know that? Not to mention silly." _ She looked at him again with mock anger

"_Sorry if I made you worry too much."_ He smiled lightly and kissed Lacus.

Meanwhile Athrun and Cagali returned to the Kusanagi.

"_At last it's over." _Cagali said as the two walk towards the bridge.

"_Maybe, but as long as mankind exists there will always be a war. All we can do right now is to protect this temporary peace that we fought so hard to attain." _ Replied Athrun as he approached her and wrapped his arms around her.

"_I promise that I will do everything in my power as ORB's new leader to protect this peace." _She replied as she raised her head to look at him.

"_Let's just hope that the peace talks between the PLANTS and the Earth Alliance will turn out OK and not start another war. But don't worry I will always be here by your side to protect you." _

Cagali smiled lightly and kissed Athrun.

Inside the Archangel, unlike in the Kusanagi or the Eternal, the mood was heavy. The Captain hasn't said anything after the battle. She just sat in her chair doing nothing. Her facial expression looked like the world had just ended. Milly, who seems to be worried approached her and talked to her.

"_Are you alright Miss Marrue?"_

She didn't answer the question. She didn't even hear her. She can't even hear anything around her. In disappointment Milly returned to her chair and whispered to Sai.

"_Is she alright? She looked like she's in a different world right now."_

"_Of course she isn't alright stupid. Commander La Flaga is dead and the fact that Miss Natrale is also dead made it worse." _Replied Sai

"_I hope she recovers from the shock."_

"_By the way Milly aren't you going to see the pilot of the Buster? What was his name again?"_

"_Dearka. Why would I need see that man, I haven't forgotten that it was one of them who killed Tolle." She looked at him with anger _

"_But nothings going to change even if you hate him, do you think your hate towards him will bring back Tolle? Do you know that Tolle also wants you to move on?"_

"_I can't stand him. He's so full of himself. Hey wait a minute. Will you mind you own business." _Milly stood up from her chair

"_Hey where are you going I'm sorry if I said too much."_

"_It's alright I'm just going to the Dinning Hall to have a drink."_

"_While you're at it can you look for Kira and the others? I'm worried about the Captain."_

"_Sure, I'll go look for them."_

Milly left the bridge and went towards the Dinning Hall. On her way there she accidentally bumped into Dearka.

"_Ouch! I'm sorry I didn't see you." _

Milly apologizes not knowing that it was Dearka.

"_It's alright. It's my fault I was not also looking. Hey it's you! What are you doing here? Have you come to see me? I bet you were worried about me."_ Replied Dearka who doesn't seem to be surprised to see Milly.

"_Are you nuts? Why would I be worried about you? I was just on my way to the Dinning Hall to get some water."_

"_Oh I see. I though you wanted to see me because you were worried."_

"_Jerk, you're so full of yourself, you know that?" _Milly looked at him with anger

"_Ouch! That hurts you know. You don't have to say that to my face." _

"_You deserved it. By the way, have you seen the others?"_

"_Who?"_

"_I mean Kira and the others you dimwit."_ Milly is angrier now than before.

"_Hey, Hey, take it easy I was just joking. Kira went to the Eternal to see Lacus. Athrun and Cagali went back to the Kusanagi. Why are you looking for them? We must not bother them right now; they need time to be alone. Why don't we just enjoy this moment for ourselves."_

"_How could you think like that in times like this? I've had it with you. I should have never bothered talking to you."_

Milly walks away from Dearka.

"_Hey wait up, I'm sorry." _

Dearka runs after Milly but Milly didn't say a word and continued walking.

"_I said I was sorry. Can we talk?"_

Dearka pulled Milly's arm. Milly suddenly stops then turns her head towards him. He noticed that tears were flowing from her eyes and was surprised to see her crying.

"_Why are you crying? I was just joking. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."_

"_Why are you always like this? Why do you always take things for granted? Can't you understand how others feel? You're so selfish you know that."_

"_What do you mean? What did I do? I said I was sorry, I was just joking so don't cry anymore."_

"_You see that's what I mean. YOU'RE SO INSENSITIVE." _

Milly pushed Dearka back and ran away from him. Dearka chased after her again. The two ran across the hallway into the Observation Deck. Upon reaching the Deck, Dearka suddenly shouts.

"_I LIKE YOU!!!!"_

Milly froze in shock because she could not believe that Dearka has said that. She turns around and looked at Dearka.

"_I don't know what to say?"_

Dearka approached Milly and holds her hand.

"_I said I like you."_

She pushed him again.

"_I don't know. I could never like someone like you. I could never love someone other than Tolle. I could never love a person who tried to kill Tolle. I just can't. But why, why am I feeling like this? Why am I getting confused?"_ Milly's eyes started to feel heavy as tears came down.

Dearka approached her once again; he holds her chin and lifted her head up.

"_I won't force you to love me. I just wanted to tell you how I feel. Is it alright if we could be friends?"_

Milly smiled back at him and said

"_It's not that I don't like you. I think that this is not the right time for me to love someone else. Of course it's alright if you want me to be your friend and also I 'am sorry if I treated you badly."_

He wrapped his arms around her. For the first time he felt something he had never felt before. He now knows the feeling to love someone, to love someone who he will give his life to protect.

"_It's alright. I won't force you but always remember that I will always be here for you."_

He wiped the tears from her eyes as they start to walk towards the Dinning Hall.

"_By the way, why are you looking for Athrun and the others?"_

"_Oh I almost forgot. I need to talk to them regarding Miss Marrue."_

"_What do you mean? Has something happen to her?"_

"_I think she was shocked when Commander La Flaga died. After the battle, she just sat in her chair doing nothing. She didn't even say a single word."_

"_That's bad. Come with me I think we could use the Buster to communicate with them."_

"_Thanks."_

The two headed for the MS Deck. Dearka climbed aboard the Buster and used it to communicate with Kira and the others. He told Kira to go to the Archangel immediately. Upon arriving inside the Archangel Milly and Dearka meet up with them.

Kira-_"What's the matter Milly? Why did you ask us to go here?"_

"_We have a problem, it's Miss Marrue. I noticed that she has changed after the battle. She was not herself; she just sat there in her chair doing nothing. She didn't even say a single word."_

Lacus-_"I think Miss Marrue was shocked when Commander La Flaga died."_

Cagali-_"I think she was emotionally hurt when he died. She must truly love him?"_

Athrun-_"What should we do Kira?"_

Kira-_"I don't know. Let's head to the Dinning Hall first."_

Kira and the others went to the Dinning Hall to think of a way to solve Marrue's problem. They sat inside the Hall for hours thinking of a way to help her but unfortunately none of them came up with a solution.

"_AAhhh! I've had it, why did the Commander have to die in the first place?" _Milly's tears started to flow now.

Cagali approached Milly and placed her hand on her Shoulders as tears from her eyes also starts to gather.

"_Don't cry Milly, the Commander sacrificed his life in order to protect Miss Marrue. If the Commander hasn't done what he did, maybe this ship is not here anymore including Miss Marrue, you, and all of its crew._

Lacus-_"So I guess the Commander thinks that Miss Marrue's life is more important that his own life. I think Kira and Athrun would do the same thing without hesitation if they are in the same situation." _ Looking at Kira's eyes

Kira smiled back at Lacus. A light smile.

Dearka-_"Why don't we just talk to her and comfort her?"_

Milly pulled Dearka's hair and said

"_You're really stupid you know that. Do you think that the situation was that simple?"_

Dearka-_"Ouch that hurts."_

Kira and the others laughed at them.

Athrun-_"At least there's someone here who seems to be in love, isn't it Kira?" _Looking at Dearka

Kira-_"You're right." _Looking at Milly

Milly and Dearka Blushed

"_Hey quit it you guys. Were not here to make fun of others, were here to solve a problem in case you have forgotten." _Cagali said who seems to look angry.

Athrun-_"Calm down Cagali. We won't solve anything with that kind of attitude."_

Lacus-_"You know we can't accomplish anything unless we talk to her."_

Dearka-_"See I told you."_

Milly-_"Why don't you talk to her then?" _

Dearka-_"Hey, why should I be the one to talk to her? I 'am not a woman and besides I don't even know her that much."_

Kira-_"He's right. Lacus, why don't you try and talk to her."_

Athrun-_"Try and reason with her, you're the only who can do that."_

Milly and Cagali approached Athrun and looked at him. They looked at him with anger.

Milly&Cagali-_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?"_

Athrun-_"Umm... Nothing."_

Lacus-_"Alright, I try and reason with her but I can't do that with so many people around her we need to go to a place where we will be alone."_

Kira-_"Cagali, Milly, ask Miss Marrue to go to her room."_

Milly&Cagali-_"How would we do that?"_

Athrun-_"Think of a way."_

Meanwhile back inside the bridge, Sai was thinking.

"_Maybe Miss Marrue is tired. Maybe she should take a rest. The recent battle must have been tough for her."_

Sai stood up and approached Marrue.

"_Umm…, Miss Marrue I think you should take a rest. I know you're tired. We can handle things here for a while."_

Marrue stands up and looked at Sai eyes. Sai was terrified; Marrue's eyes were so cold, it looked like she had no emotions. Sai trembles in fear because he didn't know what Marrue would do or say to him. Fortunately Marrue just left the bridge without saying a word.

At the hallway, Milly and Cagali were on their way to the bridge to convince Marrue to go to her room, when suddenly they saw her left the bridge.

Cagali-_"Wasn't that Miss Marrue?"_

Milly-_"Where do you think she's going?"_

Cagily-_"I don't know lets just follow her."_

Milly and Cagali followed Marrue until they reached the MS Deck.

Cagali-_"Hey, why is she here? Milly, call Kira and the others, tell them to go here at once while I keep an eye on Miss Marrue." _

Milly went back to the Dinning Hall to call Kira and the others. She asks them to go to the MS Deck. When they arrived there, they saw Marrue staring at an empty space where the Strike used to be as tears in her eyes starts to gather.

End of Chapter

Hope you liked this story. Hope to see you in the next chapter. Please R&R thanks.


	2. Reflection of the Past

**I WILL BE YOURS FOREVER**

CHAPTER 2 "Reflection of the Past"

A Gundam Seed fanfic by lorna-endou aka mylene-jenius

Milly went back to the Dinning Hall to call Kira and the others and asks them to go to the MS Deck. When they arrived there, they saw Marrue staring at an empty space where the Strike used to be as tears in her eyes starts to gather. The only thing they could do was to look at her. They couldn't do anything. They couldn't say anything. They don't know what to do.

Cagali-_"Maybe we should try to approach her"_

Milly-_"I don't know."_

They could not decide whether to approach her or not when suddenly Lacus disappears from their sight. As they look for her, they were surprised to see that she already approached Marrue.

Lacus-_"Are you alright Miss Marrue"_

Marrue didn't answer. She just stood there like a lifeless person. She did not even bother to look at Lacus.

_"You know, you shouldn't be like that. I know you were hurt, but life doesn't end there. Even though the Commander is gone you must fight. Fight for the future. The future that many people lost their lives in order to achieve, including the life of Commander La Flaga. The Commander doesn't want you life to end because of his death. He wants you to move on. He wants you to continue on living. He wants you to protect this peace that he's fought so hard to attain. So You mustn't be like that. Fight, fight for the new future."_

Lacus tried everything she can in order to comfort Marrue but nothing happens. She did not respond to anything Lacus says. As Lacus was about to give up, suddenly Marrue turns her head towards her. Lacus was stunned when suddenly all of Marrue's emotions came towards her. Lacus saw everything. She saw what Marrue feels by just looking at her. Her face tells everything. She saw all of Marrue's hatred, despair and anxiety. She could not believe it. She didn't know that this was Marrue's true feelings. Lacus couldn't say anything as tears slowly dropped from her eyes. She drops to her knees as she tried to keep herself from crying. Marrue approaches her and looks at her. She raised her head and also looked at Marrue.

"_Mu is not dead. No it can't be. I refuse to believe it."_

That's the only thing that Marrue has said to Lacus and left the MS Deck. After Marrue left the Deck Kira and the others rushed towards Lacus. Kira helped Lacus to stand up and wipes the tears from her eyes.

Kira-_"Are you alright? What happened? What did Miss Marrue say?"_

Lacus-_"I'm alright. This is not good. Miss Marrue is in a situation where she doesn't want to admit that the Commander is dead."_

Cagali-_"This is bad Kira. If we don't do anything to help her, I don't know what she might do to herself."_

Kira and the others were disappointed because they did not accomplish anything. They were disappointed because they couldn't do anything to help Marrue. As they were thinking on what to do next, Murdock then approaches them and said.

"_Miss Lacus, Miss Cagali, You must return to your ships immediately. We will be entering the earth's atmosphere in 30 minutes."_

Cagali-_"Kira, Athrun I think both of you should stay here and look after Miss Marrue."_

Lacus-_"She's right, you must keep an eye on her."_

Kira-_"Alright, be careful you two."_

Lacus-_"I'll be fine." _Lacus kisses Kira on the cheek.

Milly-_"I think I should also head back to the bridge."_

Dearka-_"Hey where's my goodbye kiss, Honey?"_

Milly-_"HONEY! In your dreams buddy."_

Milly left the Deck and went to the bridge. Lacus and Cagali boarded a shuttle that transported them back to their ships. Athrun, Kira and Dearka went to the Dinning Hall to think of a way to help Marrue.

Athrun-_"What do we do now?"_

Kira-_"Let's just look after Miss Marrue until we land on earth."_

Dearka-_"Do you even know where she is?"_

Kira-_"Maybe she's in the bridge."_

Athrun-_"Hey Kira can you tell me how Commander La Flaga and Miss Marrue met?"_

Kira-_"Well I'm not sure but I think the first time they met is at Heliopolis. Remember the time when you attacked Heliopolis to steal the Gundams"_

Athrun-_"_ _I remember that, I saw you with Miss Marrue when I was about to steal the Strike."_

Kira-_"Yes, after you left we saw La Cruset and Commander La Flaga fighting with each other as they entered Heliopolis. Commander La Flaga was using a Mobile Armor while La Cruset was using a Ginn. The battle ended when the Archangel appeared. After that we were forced to board Archangel because Miss Marrue told us to come along with them or else._

Dearka-_"Wow! What a woman, she dares to threaten innocent children."_

Kira-_"As I was saying. When we were inside the Archangel we met Miss Natarle and Commander La Flaga. I think that was also the first time Miss Marrue met the Commander."_

Athrun-_"So that's how the two met. By the way I was just curious Kira, why did you agree to pilot the Strike in the first place? Why didn't you just ask them to drop you off in another colony"_

Kira-_"At first I refused to pilot it but then the Commander told me that I must pilot the Strike because I' am the only one who can pilot it and also I must pilot it if I want to protect my friends. At first I just wanted to protect someone. But once I pulled the trigger I realized that it's too late turn back anymore."_

Meanwhile inside Marrue's room. Marrue is on her bed thinking and crying.

"_I don't believe it. You're not dead. I refuse to believe it. It should have been me. It should have be me who died back there. It's all my fault. If I was a just better Captain then maybe you were still be alive. Why must these things happen to me?_ _Why must everyone who is close to me die?_ _Why am I the only one left alive?_ _I've been close to death many times. Why do I keep on surviving? First when the ZAFT forces attacked Heliopolis Athrun could have killed me if Kira wasn't there. Then the attack on Alaska, That mobile suit could have shot at the Archangel's bridge but once again Kira saved me. Lastly when the Dominion fired at us, it should have been me if not for Mu's sacrifice._ _Why must I keep on living like this?_ _Why did I even met you?_ _Why did you even come back?_ _I said I will never like a person who pilots a Mobile Armor, but you insisted, you said you are a now Mobile Suit pilot, but that thing led you to your death._ _Why did leave me?_ _What is the worth of having this peace if you're gone? I don't want to have peace if peace means to loose you._

Marrue just kept on crying inside her room.

The Archangel and the other ships finally landed on Earth. They landed where the Country of ORB was. After the three ships had landed, Kira and the others met inside the Archangel so that they could discuss where they will be going. They decided to stay at Reverend Malchio's house for the time being. As they were about to leave Milly notices that she has not seen Marrue since the time when they were at the MS Deck.

"_Has anyone seen Miss Marrue?"_

Dearka-_"No. I haven't seen her since the time when she was at the MS Deck."_

Kira-_"I thought she was with you in the bridge when we entered the Earth's atmosphere?"_

Milly-_"No, she was not there the whole time."_

Cagali-_"If she's not in the bridge then where did she go?"_ looking worried

Lacus-_"Maybe she's in her room?"_

Kira-_"Let's look for her then."_

Kira and the others go their separate ways to look for Marrue. Kira and Lacus decided to check the bridge but Marrue was not there. Athrun and Cagali goes to the MS Deck but then again Marrue was not there. Finally Milly, Dearka and Sai went to her room but she was not there also. The group decided to meet at the MS Deck. Upon arriving at the Deck Kira asks the others if they found Marrue..

Athrun-_"No. We could not find her."_

Dearka-_"No luck here also."_

"_Where could have she gone to?"_ Cagali said with a worried look on her face.

Sai-_"Maybe she went to the other ships in order to check on the situation."_

Everyone was worried about Marrue when suddenly Lacus notices that someone is inside the Sky Grasper. Lacus points her finger at the Sky Grasper and said.

"_Look everyone, isn't that Miss Marrue?"_

Kira and the others quickly turn their heads towards the Sky Grasper. They noticed that someone was inside. Kira and Athrun immediately rushed towards it. As they got closer, Kira notices that it was Marrue who was inside the cockpit. Kira climbed into the cockpit to see what Marrue is doing. He saw Marrue sitting inside crying.

"_What are you doing here? We were so worried about you."_

Marrue just looks at Kira and didn't say anything. Kira tries to convince Marrue to go down. After a while Kira finally convinces Marrue. When Marrue got down and after taking a few steps, she suddenly collapses to the ground unconscious.

Cagali-_"What happened? Are you alright Miss Marrue?"_

Kira-_"Let's take her to her room."_

Kira carried Marrue and walks toward the door.

Lacus-_"I'll go with you"_ Running after Kira.

Kira and Lacus left the Deck while Athrun and the others stayed behind. Cagali approached Athrun. She looks at him with a worried look on her face.

"_Will she be alright?"_

Athrun placed his hand on her shoulders and said.

"_She'll be fine"_

Dearka-_"I think she's just exhausted."_

Milly-_"I hope so."_

Sai-_"Let's just see what happens after she wakes up. By the way, I'll just go to the others to see what they are doing."_ Sai leaves the Deck and goes to the other ships.

MillyDearka-_"I think I'll do the same."_

Milly and Dearka also leaves the Deck leaving Athrun and Cagali behind. Athrun looks at Cagali in the eyes and asks her.

"_What are we going to do from now on?"_

"_We must rebuild this country and start a new life, but I need everyone's help in order to do that."_

"_Don't worry I will always be here for you."_

Meanwhile back in Marrue's room. Kira and Lacus watches over Marrue and waits for her to wake up. Lacus looks at Kira and says.

"_What are you going to do now?"_

"_I want to live a normal life from now on. I don't want to fight anymore."_

"_Why don't you come with me then? We could stay at Reverend Malchio's house for as long as we want. We could just plan our future after that."_

"_Thank you Lacus." _Kira stood up from his chair

Lacus-_"Where are you going?"_

Kira-_"I'll just go back to the others and tell them to get some rest because we don't know when she'll wake up."_

"_Alright."_

Kira returned to the MS Deck. When he arrived there he only saw Athrun and Cagali.

Kira-_"Where are the others?"_

Athrun-_"They went outside to check on the others."_

Kira-_"Oh I see. I think we should get some rest first. We don't know when Miss Marrue will wake up."_

AthrunCagali-_"OK."_

Athrun and Cagali left the Archangel while Kira returned to Marrue's room. When Kira entered the room he saw Lacus sleeping in her chair. Kira approached Lacus and told her that they should also rest. The next morning Lacus wakes up early in order to see how Marrue is. Lacus goes to her room. When Lacus entered the room she was surprised to see that Marrue was not there. She did not bother waking up Kira and just searched for Marrue by herself. Lacus searched the entire ship. After a while she finally saw her inside the bridge.

"_Are you feeling alright Miss Marrue?"_

Marrue did not answer Lacus.

"_Please don't let yourself suffer anymore. Do you know that the Commander does not want you to be like that? He wants you to be happy now that the war is over. _

Unexpectedly Marrue answers Lacus

"_But he died because of me."_

"_It's not your fault. It was his own decision to protect the one he loves."_

"_But it's my fault. I'm not a good Captain. If I was just a better Captain then maybe he was still be alive. _

"_No you're wrong. Do you think we would still be alive and achieved this peace if you were a bad Captain?"_

"_But I did not ask for peace in exchange for his life. I don't want it. I don't want to have peace if he's gone."_

Suddenly Lacus looks at her with anger and said

"_ISN'T IT YOUR WISH FOR THE WAR TO END? ARE YOU NOT SATISFIED NOW THAT THE WAR HAS ENDED? ISN'T IT YOUR WISH FOR THE FIGHTING TO STOP? WHAT IS IT THAT YOU FOUGHT FOR? WHAT IS IT THAT YOU BELIEVED IN? ISN'T IT FOR THE HOPES AND DREAMS OF OTHERS?"_ Lacus said trying to keep herself from crying.

"_Do you think the Commander would be happy if he knew you said that? Do you think Kira and the others would be happy knowing you said that? Do you think Tolle, Nicol, Lord Uozumi and many others who died would be happy to hear? You're not the only here who has lost a love one. You're not the only one who was hurt. Did you know that my father also died during the war? You're so selfish. I cannot believe you are the Marrue Ramius whom I once knew. The Marrue who doesn't give up. The Marrue who will fight till the end. But I guess I was wrong. _Tears are now flowing from her eyes.

"_I could never have imagined hearing that from you. I guess I must have thought highly of you. I thought you were a very determined person, a person who will not let anything stop her from fighting for what she believes in, but I guess I was wrong. Rather you are the most self-centered, unreasonable, selfish individual whom I never should have trusted._

Lacus left the room crying. At the hallway Kira saw Lacus crying. He approached her and asks what happened. Lacus just nodded her head and didn't answer. Kira wrapped his arms around her. Lacus placed her head on his shoulders and kept on crying.

End of Chapter

Hope you like this chapter also. Sorry for the delay. Please understand if I made mistakes with my grammar. Please RR thanks. Chapter 3 "Separation" coming up


End file.
